Crazy 'Til You Die
by Smorky Majorky
Summary: What do you get when you mix Draco Malfoy, Senna Riddle, Addriene Potter and A whole Lot of Wizards Camping?
1. Getting Everyone Together

Chapter one of Crazy 'til you die It starts   
  
Senna, Addriene, Cross and Cypher were all sitting around the table at Senna's house talking after school like always.  
  
"Hey Senna, Get me a soda," Addriene said.  
"Get your own....you know were they are." She said slidding out of her chair on to the floor ("Oww"). Cross and Cypher jumpped out of there seats and ran around the house.  
Cross ran down to Senna's room and stole a pair of her shorts, put them on his head and ran back upstairs screaming 'I"M A PRETTY LADY' at the top of his loungs. Thank god no one else was home.  
"Lets do something," Senna said snatching the shorts from Crosses head when He was paying attition to Cypher attamping to do the whola to SugarCult.  
"Like what?" Cypher said as he stopped trying to dance.  
"We could go camping" Cross commentented.  
"We could go and visit Draco at the mantion?" Senne added as they brain stormed.  
"OHHH I KNOW!" Addriene screamed. "We can camp out AT the mantion!" She did a little dance. "OR we could drag Draco and everyone else camping WITH us!  
" "Lets drag the narfy people with us" Cypher said nodding.  
"Okay." The four of them got into Cypher's van (which fit like 24 people in it because of magic) and went to pick up Nikki, Grasser, Jake, Urien, Zero, Z, Draco, Kasa and anyone else who they happen to pick up on the way.  
  
First stop was Grasser's house. When they got their Senna walked into the house grabbed Grasser and the stuff that she needed for the trip and shoved her into the can. Then they did the same with Nikki, Jake, and Urien. Then it was off to get Zero and Z.  
  
Cross walked into his house to get his stuff as Senna and Addriene went to get Zero and Z.  
"Okay I'll take Z and you get Zero." Senna said looking in the dorection of Z's room. "Why do ~I~ get Zero?" Addriene asked protestedly.  
"Because you are just as stuburren and sarcastic as he is." She replied.  
  
~SENNA GETTING Z~  
  
"Z?" She ask as she saw a shadow on the wall.  
"Ahhh Miss Senna, how splended it is to see you madam." Z answered fromhis darkend room.   
"Umm yeah, hi, you get to come with me." Senna said grinning. "Get some clothes, a sleeping bag and anything else you think you will need." She said her grin getting wider. Z looked confused.  
"Were are we going?"  
"Don't ask stupid questions!"  
"Can I bring my sword?"  
"Don't bring anything you don't think you'll need," See squealed. "WE ARE GOING CAMPING!" She danced in place declaring.  
Z ran around his room gathering his sword, sheeth, a strap to hang it over his back ect.  
  
~ADDRIENE GETTING ZERO~  
"zero get your asss out here." Addriene yelled. Zero appared at the gate. (he was in the woods)  
"What do you want?" Zero snapped. He has obisivaly been training.  
"I'm dragging you with me, hurry up." She yelled back.   
"Okay....lets go." Zero said with a twisted smile.  
"Senna is coming too." Addriene smiled. Zero's grin got bigger. "We are going caming." Zero eyes got big and he gript his sword as Addriene told him where they were going. The two of them went and got his stuff and then went to fine Senna and Z.   
THey found them by the car with everyone else.   
"Okay who are we missing?" Cypher asked. "We have Cross, Zero, Z, Jake, Urien, Grace, Nikki, Aislinn, Senna, Addriene and myself." "DRACO!" Senna yelled over the babble. "WE ARE FORGETTING DRACO!"  
"Ahhh yes, Draco." Cypher said not sounding to happy. 


	2. Surviving The Mansion

Chapter two CTYD  
  
They drove to the Malfoy manision in search of Draco. Senna, Addriene, Cross and Cyper all hopped out of the van and walked up to the gate. See, Addriene and Cross hopped over the stone wall, Cypher just kinda pushed the gate open and walked threw it.  
  
"Okay, the hate opens." Cross said sitting on the wall. Senna grinned at him from the other side. THe four of them set off accross the grounds, with still no sign of Draco. They made it safely to the house (how we will NEVER know) and Senna walked right in, Addriene at her side. Senna started babbling at Cross, She then looked around noticing that Cross and Cypher was not with them.. THey were both still standing at the door. They girls just kinda left them there.   
Addriene and Senna both went in earch of draco together.  
  
They turned a corner and ran right into Fraco's father. He stood there blinking for a second and then he cought his breath. "Who are you?" He said.   
"We're looking for Draco!" Addriene said without flinching at his glare.   
"That doesn't answer my question." He said icely.   
"Thats okay, were's Draco?" Senna beemed at him.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked looking confused.  
"Of course you do," Senna grinned. "But we really need to find Draco, we're going camping."   
  
"Who are you two?" He asked moving into their way almost screaming.  
  
"Addriene Potter of course." Addriene beemed.  
  
"Senna Riddle." She always loved to watch the look on people face going from her best friend's scar tp her greenish red eyes.  
  
"YOUR POTTERS SISTER!" He yelled moving foward.   
  
"I don't have have anby brothers, Why do people keep telling me that?" Addriene started ranting at a wall about it.   
  
"Wait...Did you say Riddle?" He asked stopping and thinking about Senna's name.  
  
"Of course I did,"She giggled. "The darl lord?" She said "Ring a bell?"   
  
"Your related to the Dark Lord?" He asked stunded  
  
"That's my daddy!" She said proudly giggling again. Just then they spotted Draco and his mom walking in to the dinning room. Addriene and Senna puched that scared looking Malfoy out of the way.   
  
"DRACO!" Addriene yelled. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of her coive.   
  
"Addri, Senna, What are you two doing here?" He asked look at his mother, she nodded and he walked foward giving each of them a big hug.  
  
"Where's Tom?" Senna asked him looking around.   
  
"Where is he always at?" Draco asked her back.   
  
"Eating!" They all said together. So Draco, Senna, Addriene, Mr. Malfoy (still looking scared and confused) and Mrs. Malfoy all walked into the dinning room. There they did find Tom Felton munching away on something or other.   
  
"TOM!" senna yelled stealing a piece of Tom's chicken. "Tasty!"  
  
"Senna? Senna Riddle?" He kept asking. "What are you doing here?" She could tell by his grin that he was messing with her. THey talked for about 5 minutes *whick in that time Tom was on his fourth helping). Then they remember about the camping trip and the guys still at the front door.  
  
Senna, Draco, Tom and Addriene all found the front door and the guys still standing there. They got safely accross the grounds (Only because Draco was with them) and finally back to the car.   
Cypher was driving most of the way. They found there camp site about two hours after they left the Malfoy house. 


End file.
